Blue Skies So Far Away
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: And then he saw blue...'Finally...I am free.' he thought. -Hsi Wu one-shot. Some emntions of Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu sibling love-


**This is a short little one-shot I found in one of my old flashdrives and I fixed it up a bit. It centers around one of my favorite Demon Sorcerers from the cartoon Jackie Chan Adventures, the Sky Demon Hsi Wu. I always liked him, infact, he's is my favorite (I am a 1 and 2season Jack Chan Adventures fan-girl, never really saw season, 3, 4 or 5 since they didn't show it on Toon Disney. I hardly even know who the hell Drago is but he sounds cool) This is a bit angsty and a little bit OCC for Hsi Wu but then again he was never really in the show except for maybe two or three times, not much to really get to know the character (could say the same for all the other demons...I mean, come on! I like to really see more of them in the show! Enough of Shendu and all the other dark Chi wizards already!)**

**So, yeah...this is a little Hsi Wu one-shot about his wish for freedom and how his prison with his siblings is like. **

**Blue Skies So Far Away**

Limbo.

Purgatory.

Damnation…

Those are about some of the chosen words he decided to call this place of never ending skies of orange and floating rock, where the air is stale and not at all fresh, no winds to be felt upon his face as he flies. No blue skies with clouds that he would never thought of abandoning, the sun or moon in his sight as he flew, free as any other living creature with wings, untamed and forever unshackled, never knowing how a cage is like for he never allowed himself to be caught.

Until now…

This place was a cage without bars…

As if that weren't insulting enough, there was no door or lock to try and open, no window in sight to see the outside world through, tormented in this vast space that is the void, not at all free and given unseen shackles that restrained him down. The longing that was within him intensified as time passed (if time existed in this place) as his brethren bickered and at times, fought with one another, dragging him along with them.

It did not help that they found it amusing to torment him during their entrapment, due to him being the youngest amongst them. It also did not help that, when in that small time of being in the outside world, finally, able to be free again, that he was forced to come back here, heart broken and horrified in finding himself in the void once again. He nearly did not care if his brothers and sisters saw him cry when, at last seeing the blue skies after all these years, only to be caged once again.

When he found out that another portal had opened, his brother Shendu's, he immediately sought to get through it before any of his siblings did. They all wanted out, he knew, especially those of siblings like his Water Sister, yearning for the ocean and the waters that were harsh and untamable yet also soothing and ever so changing. For a moment, he nearly flew back to get his sister, knowing she had same yearning as he but then his own gain of freedom won over and he flew as fast as he could. Only then did he notice something amiss but it was too late.

The girl had reached there first, smirking at him as he stopped stupidly, staring at her in pure horror and terror.

No!

He was so close…!

But she merely blew him a kiss as he flapped his wings, wanting to reach the door before it closed, not caring if they both went in or not, he wanted to be free…

He longed for freedom.

As any winged creature would.

But she had already went in and the door closed, allowing his to crash into one of the rocks as it vanished, leaving a dishearten and broken being to stare off ahead, too shocked to do anything. In a slow motion, he fell off the rock, staring off in front of him as he let himself fall, the will to flap his wings and fly lost…

Just like his freedom…

The freedom all creatures with wings felt…

It was in his instinct, in his very soul…

But now, there was nothing more for him to fly to…

Nothing but this damn plane of existence.

Feeling someone grabbed a hold of him before he fell forever on end, he looked up and saw his sister there, a frown on her blue scaled face.

If he had been free, she would've been the first one he would release…

Unlike the others, she understood what he felt and never once really ridiculed or hurt him (other than his Moon brother who really did not indulge in such things and merely meditated.)

Holding him up, she 'flew' (he would hardly call lack of gravity and merely floating around 'flying') over to another rock and laid him down, turning her head to see her brethren's attention on a certain spirit of their Dragon brother, who cowered from their glares. She soon returned her gaze back to her shell shocked winged brother, broken spirited and in despair.

"I…I was so close…so close…in seeing those blue skies…." he muttered, gazing off into the distance, as though willing himself to see those skies once again. Despite his mischievous and sadistic attitude he put on as a front, he was really still quite young and childish. He has been stuck in the age he was in when they were first banished here, frozen in time along with the rest.

Time did not matter here.

So they were frozen.

They did not age because they could not when time did not exist in this plane.

That was the reason why none of them, especially him and his sister, could stand this place.

They were not immortal, as many believed or like to think they are. Even they must meet their end some time in the world as everyone else and return to the darkness form whence they came.

But here, they were ageless….

The fools who thought that immortality was a gift were wrong. Dead Wrong!

It was a curse…

Even they would like to go back to their creator and become one with said being again.

"I know Hsi Wu, I know…" Ba Tza whispered in a soft voice that seemed alien to her, ignoring the look her little Brother gave as she held him, like a mother would to a young child. He did not pull away, merely stared off into the distance where the orange and brown met his gaze, never the beautiful and ever so cherished blue in his memories that had become hazy.

Yet another thousand years will pass as Shendu's plan to re-write History in the book of ages failed and Hsi Wu was starting to forget how the sky looked in his memories, the ache in his very soul hurt and he found that he no lingered cared if he were to waste away in this eternity that was damnation to him. Never flapping his wings anymore, just sitting on the same rock as before, seeming to become a zombie to his siblings as they tried countless times to awaken him from his vegetable state. But it was of no use…

For you see, it was already too late for this poor, winged creature of flight, denied of his rightful freedom to fly in the ever calm and free blue…

Because Hsi Wu was already dead…

Only his body remained….

Then, something happened and now, none of his siblings were here.

They were gone…back to the darkness from whence they came…leaving their Dragon brother behind…

And then, he saw blue…

'_Finally….' _he thought as he felt tears fall from his red eyes as joy like never before spread throughout his being.

'_I am free…' _

Then, he knew nothing more…

_Fin_


End file.
